1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer hitch apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer hitch extension apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit extension of a trailer hitch relative to an associated bumper for providing requisite clearance of a trailer tongue relative to the bumper structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various trailer hitch apparatus is utilized throughout the prior art in the securement and mounting of a trailer relative to a tow vehicle. At times it is required to permit the utilization of trailer members whose tongues are of various configurations, as well as associated trailers wherein clearance is required in the towing of such trailer structure.
Typical prior art structure in the trailer hitch environment is set forth for example in U.S. Pat. No. 296,886 to Young, Jr. wherein a trailer hitch extension plate includes a plurality of openings directed through the rear edge of the plate structure with a plurality of forward openings mounted adjacent a forward apex portion of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,908 to Carter sets forth a trailer hitch utilizing a forward extension leg pivotally mounted relative to the trailer hitch structure to permit self-alignment of the trailer hitch relative to the associated trailer.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer hitch extension apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.